


High School Never Ends

by h0ney_lore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Awkward Ahsoka, But do they know? No lol, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Luke and Anakin are brothers, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Palpatine is really evil, Partying, Past Child Abuse, Popular Rey, Principal Palpatine, Qui Gon is a dick, Rey and Ahsoka hate eachother, Slow Burn, So is Owen, TRIGGER WARNING- VIOLENCE, Yeah Luke is a Lars, am i gonna continue this? absolutely, basically the author saying "how much pain can i put these characters through", do i regret things? yes, i hate myself lmao, i really don't know what the fuck this is so bare with me, uhhhh yeah soooo, uhhhh yeah tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ney_lore/pseuds/h0ney_lore
Summary: Anakin only liked a few things about Arizona besides working at a dead end job waiting tables and suffering through his final year of high school.Luke has been mourning over the loss of his Aunt, taking care of his deadbeat Uncle, and hiding the fact that he was gay from anyone and everyone he knew.Rey always considered herself independent, roaming from foster families all her life and isolating herself after being adopted by her grandfather, who just so happened to be the new principal at Coruscant High School.None of these teens and their friends wanted a difficult, crazy, violent, action packed, mystery solving school year, but in Coruscant- anything can happen.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Rush Clovis, Rey & Ahsoka Tano, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh yeah you read that right this is a high school au but star wars ig lol
> 
> so yeah no one is related like Leia is biologically an Organa (except Luke and Anakin- read the tags) 
> 
> ...enjoy?

The only good things about Coruscant, Arizona to Anakin were his group of friends, Padme Amidala, and throwing beer cans at passing cars every other weekend along with his buddies.

August was rough in Arizona- usually consisting of the scorching sun beaming down on the small town of Coruscant. There wasn't much to look at, the most entertaining thing one could do was take a two hour drive towards the Grand Canyon or visit the worlds most famous not-famous diner in all of Arizona- Dex's Diner. Other than that, Anakin wasn't surprised by the disappointed looks on tourists' faces visiting for vacation. It was implausible to him how the blistering town of Coruscant could be so popular to newly weds deciding where to go for their honeymoon. And yet, Anakin couldn't wait to get out of there.

And it was his last year of high school.

Anakin's last year of slaving away hunched over his desk completing piles of homework the night before it was due under a dimly lit lamp. His last year of being pushed around by Maul and his goons, having to watch as his best friend Obi-Wan was often chosen as their number one victim for torment. His last year of having to sweat in his asinine diner uniform while wiping down the bar for the millionth time that summer. And he couldn't wait for it to be over.

It had been fifteen years since his father died, and two since he had to get a job to help his mother pay rent. Anakin accepted the job waiting tables while sweating in the cotton uniform every weekend against his mother's protests, but he wouldn't hear of it. It was already hard enough she worked nine to eight as a nurse, what was worse was having to listen to her getting into bed as Anakin had just finished his calculus homework late into the night. What was just as frustrating was receiving plenty of to-do texts buzzing nonstop from his phone, ranging from - _Don't forget to take the meat out of the fridge-_ to _-If you need dinner tonight, there's some of those Trader Joe's pizza's in the freezer, I think._ While his good friend Obi-Wan seemed like a good option to take up on with dinner, Obi-Wan strangely never had any guests in his home. Apparently his father is extremely introverted and suffering from agoraphobia, but Anakin never believed it. Yet, for the sake of his friend's privacy, he went along with it.

Anakin sighed as he wiped down the counter with a rag while looking up at the clock in desperation. It was two o' clock, and he had another hour left in his shift. He didn't have much planned afterwards anyway, maybe he'd text Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and see if they wanted to grab a case of Corona’s. He quickly rethought his options, remembering the fact that Obi-Wan never drinks until _after_ Five P.M. Anakin just accepts that as another reason as to why Obi-Wan is the maturest seventeen year old he's ever met- never drinking until the timed seemed appropriate, unlike his other friends who spot a keg at first glance and immediately start their rage for the day. Maybe the three could go see that new Marvel movie everyone's been raving about instead of going to their usual hang out spot at the pub.

His thought's are interrupted by the loud ruckus of screaming in one of the booths in the far corner. Anakin glances up from scrubbing to find Rey Palpatine and her little gang of friends loudly chattering amongst themselves, throwing food at each other and laughing uncontrollably. Anakin rolled his eyes as their image reminded him of a three year old's birthday party- from the food fight to the giggling, the scenes were almost identical.

Rey was the aspiring head cheerleader at Coruscant High, and the granddaughter of the new incoming principal next week. She wasn't your average perky, happy blonde cheer girl, oh, no, no, no. Her hair was a short, wavy length with a clear shade of a light hazel. She acted quite serious on most occasions, keeping her shoulders back, nose high and back straight at all times. Her British accent strangely made her seem more authoritative than she already was. Anakin never had a problem with Rey, they were quite fond of each other, actually. It was her boyfriend that made her obnoxious.

Hux, alongside Rex and Poe Dameron, were the top stars of the football team. Hux was rude, crass, and an outright dick to everyone, _especially_ Anakin and his friends. Rey may not have been around to witness the harsh shoves in the hallway or the constant remarks of Anakin's peculiar birthmark near his eye, but she _luckily_ was around whenever Hux decided to invite her and Poe, with an addition of his boyfriend Finn, to the one place where Anakin works. If he could, Anakin would've grabbed the prick by his ginger head and collided his pale face with his fist, but he couldn't risk getting into another fight again.

Anakin rolled his eyes as Rey squealed from Hux tickling her stomach, trying to get the cries of laughter out of her. She hopped up and down on her seat like a five year old, giggling with laughter and excitement as Hux moved his hands all over her. It made him sick.

Now, Anakin _was_ fond of Rey, really. Rey seemed to be everyone's number one girl- no body hair, glassy teeth, her clothes never dirty or out of place. They were tight friends... Rey just wasn't Padme Amidala.

Padme Amidala. One of the lead stars of the cheer team, head of student council, politicians daughter. That Padme Amidala.

Maybe it was how she was so kind and nurturing to everyone she met. Maybe it was the way she would lightly squeeze your arm after telling a joke, or the way she would flash her bright, polished teeth with a formal hello. Maybe it was the fact that they've known each other ever since second grade and they would spend every recess chasing each other around the rusty playground. But no matter how many reasons he could come up with, there was no specific one as to why he was in love with Padme. If not for stupid Rush Clovis and his wealth, high reputation and charismatic charm, Anakin might've had a chance.

"Bull. Shit." Anakin turned his attention to the exclamation coming from the entrance doors swung open. He sighed recognizing the iconic white braids with an intertwined streak of blue sauntering into the 60's themed diner as if she owned the place. Behind her was a lanky yet slightly broad individual who rustled his auburn hair between his fingers as the girl continued to vent, "I don't wanna hear it!"

"Hey Ahsoka, Obi-Wan." Anakin greeted his friends as he swung the rag over his shoulder. Ahsoka settled herself into one of the cushioned bar stools swinging her caramel skinned leg over the other. She pointed her dainty thumb behind her towards Obi-Wan who stuffed a hand in the pocket of his pale brown blazer. He rested another hand on the back of the stool, leaning his weight onto the red cushioned chair.

" _This_ guy-" Ahsoka gestured towards Obi-Wan, who flushed red in embarrassment, "-Just turned down Satine because he was _apparently_ 'busy with work.'"

Anakin's eyes widened at the news of his best friend turning down his two year long crush, especially with the weak excuse as Obi-Wan was unemployed. He reached across the bar and playfully whacked Obi-Wan's arm, who flinched in response, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Anakin teased, "You've liked Satine since freshman year! What happened?"

Obi-Wan scrubbed his face with his hand, "I don't know," he sighed, rolling his eyes, "It all happened so fast!"

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow mockingly, "Do you want me to tell the story _again_ , or do you?" Anakin cocked his head at the remark, which caused Ahsoka to wave her hand at the response, "I've already texted Rex and Cody about it. Boy, they're gonna have a field day with this one!" She roared her head back in laughter as Obi-Wan glared down at her with a scowl.

Now that was Ahsoka Tano- witty, free riding spirit that happened to be one of Anakin’s best friends.She really was seemingly the perfect friend, not afraid to pick a fight for the people she cared about, always had your back, never hesitant to drop a snarky comment or two. The only problem was that Ahsoka had trouble getting along with most of Anakin’s other friends, Rey significantly. The two never got along and had a quite the quarrel for the past year. From the menacing glares to the _“accidental”_ rumors being spread about one another (the most memorable being how Ahsoka apparently got to third base with Lux, lasting the rest of the year,) there was no final answer as to why the two girls never got along. Anakin assumed that the two highly ambitious individuals clearly wouldn’t get along, while Obi-Wan countered that they just needed time. Either way, no matter where they were, the atmosphere would suddenly grow tense as long as Rey Palpatine and Ahsoka Tano were in the same room. Obi- Wan shivered at the sight of Rey beginning her routine of glares at the white and blue haired girl from her booth.

" _I'll_ tell it, thank you." Obi-Wan mumbled. Ahsoka propped her elbows onto the counter, excited to listen once more to the embarrassing tale.

It wasn’t unusual for Obi-Wan to suddenly grow red once the topic of his two year long crush came up into conversation. Anakin still couldn’t understand why after all those years of being best friends why he couldn’t get a girlfriend. Perhaps it was because was afraid of things ending bitterly, although Anakin knew Obi-Wan was probably the most charismatic, charming, and gentlemen like student at their school. What girl _would_ turn down a guy like that? Well, probably Rey, who only went after guys like Hux, who was possibly the complete opposite of Obi-Wan. But this was the first time Satine Kryze reached out to him, other than waving a timid “hello” in the halls, which made it even more of a shocker for him to turn her down.

Obi-Wan began with a heavy sigh, "Ahsoka and I were at the 7 Eleven sitting on the curb, basically waiting for your shift to be over, if you want specifics," Anakin nodded for him to continue, "Then all of a sudden Satine texts me out of no where!" He flopped his arm aggressively against the counter.

Anakin leaned in with attentiveness, "For real? What did she say?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Aaaaaand," Ahsoka prompted mockingly, "Continue! We're just getting to the good part!"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there," Obi-Wan reluctantly continued, "She wanted to know if I was free next Saturday to 'hang out.'"

“And the poor man responded with- ‘I have a shift, sorry.’” Ahsoka clicked her tongue while shaking her head in disappointment .

Anakin scoffed, “Well, that’s a problem… consider that you don’t _have_ a job.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Obi-Wan ran a weary hand down his face, “I just… panicked, I guess. I’m not good with the whole ‘dating’ thing, maybe.”

Ahsoka turned to him with a quizzical expression, “Not good? You’ve never even tried it!”

“But what if I’m not!”

“But what if you _are?”_

“Ok, ok, kids, settle down,” Anakin mused while watching their banter with much amusement, “Did she respond?”

Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his neck as Ahsoka smirked, “Well, she asked what time _would’ve_ been good, but I… might’ve left her on ‘read.’” He murmured looking down at the tiled floor.

“What?” Anakin scoffed in disbelief, “Why the hell would you do that?”

“He ‘Panicked’” Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she used her fingers to signify quotation marks. Obi-Wan glared at her, “I did! If we actually went on a date, what if I messed it all up?”

Anakin pondered for a second as Ahsoka drummed her fingers merrily on the countertop. He snapped his fingers suddenly before pointing at Obi-Wan, “Ok, I know how to fix this- just apologize and ask her out on the first day of school next week.”

Anakin received an eye roll from Obi-Wan in response, “Right. Like my father would _totally_ let me go out on a school night. And on the first day, for Christ’s sakes!”

He was right. Considering how strict Obi-Wan’s father always sounded, there was no way he would let him go. Anakin guessed that while Qui-Gon may have been strict, at least Obi-Wan had a protective foster parent, which was more than he could say for other stories he’s heard.

“Give me your phone,” Anakin ordered as he reached his hand across the bar and holding out his palm. Obi-Wan looks down at it suspiciously but hesitantly reached inside his pocket and gently placed his cell phone in his friends hand.

“What are you going to do?” Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

“Just trust me.” Anakin reassured as he tapped his fingers against the polished screen. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow as she watched Anakin’s mischievous smirk appear as he merrily typed against the screen, Obi-Wan furrowing his eyebrows in response.

After a few moments for what felt like minutes, Obi-Wan flinched as he heard the signature ding of a message being sent through his phone.

“There you go,” Anakin offered the cellular back over the counter, “Prepare for a night on the town next Friday.”

Obi-Wan visibly stiffened as Ahsoka smiled widely. “What did you do, Anakin?” Obi-Wan interrogated as he quickly pulled up the messages from his phone. Anakin shrugged as Obi-Wan read the text sent to Satine apologizing for the ‘read’ incident, then formally inviting her to lunch next Friday.

“You’re smart, Skyguy,” Ahsoka winked playfully at Anakin, “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Anakin, you shouldn’t have done that!” Obi-Wan sputtered, “What am I going to do? I don’t know how to act, I don’t even know what she _likes,_ what do people do normally on Friday’s?-“

“Slow down, buddy,” Anakin reached over a placed a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder, “You’ll be fine. It’s just one night, how bad can it be?”

Obi-Wan kept a worry glint in his eyes for about a second before easing back into his casual behavior, “I suppose…”

Anakin opened his mouth to give more inspirational wisdom, but the clock immediately caught his attention through his peripheral vision. Taking a relived sigh that his shift for the evening was finally over, he threw his apron over his head and tossed it onto the rack with all the other employee’s aprons. “Well, I’m done for the day,” He turned back to his friends as he came around the bar to greet them, “What do you guys wanna do?”

“Lets see what Rex is doing,” Ahsoka suggested, “He’ll have to hear about Obi-Wan finally taking up Satine on her offer.” She turned to Obi-Wan with an evil smirk as he flushed red in embarrassment.

“Ha-ha. What a funny story for you both.” He sarcastically mused as they made their way towards the front doors of the diner.

“Oh, it is indeed.” Anakin smirked behind him as they reached the glass doors. Before finally exiting, Ahsoka unfortunately caught a glance of Rey’s fiery glare boring into her. She studied her up and down as Poe and Hux were laughing beside her in the booth. Ahsoka sneered before following Anakin and Obi-Wan out the door,

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” She scoffed before turning her back and making her way towards the parking lot, the bell of the door ringing throughout the establishment as she slammed it. Rey scoffed before turning back to her conversation with her friends.

“I’ll never understand what it is between you two.” Obi-Wan commented as they approached his Toyota sitting in the blazing sun. “Believe me, neither will I.” Ahsoka chuckled as the threw open the door to the passenger seat. Anakin blocked her way into the car with his arm, “Sorry, Snips, but oldest gets shotgun.” He smirked playfully. Ahsoka pouted before rolling her eyes, “Fine.” She grumbled as she slid into the back seat.

As Obi-Wan drove out of the parking lot, Anakin stared out of the window and into Coruscant’s never ending acres of desert and sand. Mountains stretched far miles, which made the sunset appear earlier as it came over the large hills. Strangely, even though his mother wouldn’t come home until midnight, even though he and his friends were harassed non stop by other crappy students, even though this was one of his last days of summer, he felt an unusual feeling of ecstasy coursing through him. With the windows down and the music blaring and Ahsoka’s cries of joy in the back seat, it almost made Anakin feel like he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world at that moment. He peered his head out of the window, the wind coursing through his shaggy brown hair as a smile creeped upon his face.

No matter what this year would bring, he had a good feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter! if updates seem slow, i'm really sorry! i am also writing another fic at the moment and just started school, so my hands are kinda full right now. i will try my best to get updates out faster, i am really committed to this fic i swear just bare with me lol. 
> 
> comments and kudos make my day! thank you for reading! :)

Luke Lars stared out the window of his uncle’s Toyota Tundra, only to witness endless miles of sand being his only view. He slumped his cheek in his hand as his shaggy blonde hair was pressed against the glass. He was bored- after spending three hours listening to music and taking naps in between switching playlists, he had nothing left to do. Trying to spark a conversation with Uncle Owen wouldn’t be any use, as silence was a normal form of communication in the Lars household. 

Moving from sunny Naboo, California to scorching Arizona (or as Leia called it, “The Ass-End of America,”) wasn’t what Luke had in mind for a perfect start to his junior year. The only good things he’s looking forward to about Coruscant was reuniting with his best friend Leia, who moved there just before seventh grade, and finally moving out of Aunt Beru’s house. 

Ever since Luke’s aunt died, Uncle Owen seemed to be getting more depressed as days went on. The signs were evident enough. From not getting out of bed until noon and only either eating all day or nothing at all, Luke knew that getting away from the constant reminder of his late wife would hopefully put some sort of light back into Owen. He couldn’t take anymore nights of coming home to find his uncle still washing away his sorrows in his dark, dreary bedroom while having to make himself instant ramen for dinner, nor having to carpool with Wedge everywhere because Owen didn’t have the motivation to get out of bed.

Luke wished he could’ve told Aunt Beru not to go out that night, that she could have gone to the grocery store another night when the road wasn’t so dangerous and wet from the rain. Maybe then he could’ve stopped that pick-up truck from ramming into the side of her car. Maybe then he wouldn't have had to wake up at three in the morning and drag himself and Uncle Owen to the hospital to say their final goodbyes. Maybe then he wouldn’t have been stuck with a deadbeat uncle to look after. 

He wished he could say it had been tough dealing with his uncle’s strict rules and being bothered by constantly being smothered by Aunt Beru, but after everything that happened, he missed it. He missed Beru reminding him of another chore or two he needed to complete before heading out the door to school. He missed Owen’s once upbeat and optimistic attitude along with the nostalgia of his strict rules- early curfews and such. Now, everything was different. No mother figure to comfort him with the move, no cheerful uncle to tell him everything was going to be ok. No friends he knew of besides Leia, but she was attending the all girls school Resistance Academy. Wedge hasn’t responded to a single one of his texts, so Luke doubted he wanted anything to do with him. Staring at the endless sandy abyss of Coruscant, he never felt more alone.

As they began to reach civilization, Luke had fully started to comprehend how this place was  _ nothing  _ like Naboo. Back home, there was a clear viridescent shade everywhere you looked, along with a few Starbucks’ on every corner. Of course, that would be true anywhere. 

But here it was clear that he wouldn’t be getting any caramel frappuccinos anytime soon. Just the sight of the desert’s atmosphere was enough to make him start sweltering in the boiling car, his shirt beginning to stick to wet parts of his skin. He could already tell Coruscant was one of those small-town-middle-of-nowhere get ups. A few gas stations and drug stores here and there, maybe a restaurant or two, but other than that not much else to look at. It was obviously too hot to go on any walks or picnics, making the town seem more isolated with everyone inside of their air conditioned homes.

Luke felt a nervous pit grow in his stomach as Owen turned the truck into a decent looking neighborhood. Cacti stood in practically every gravel covered front yard, making Luke feel nostalgic for the familiar green engulfed yards back home. Or, now his  _ old  _ home. 

Owen swerved around a few corners before finally pulling into the driveway of a beige one floor spanish-styled house. It was fairly small, not at all big enough for a full family, but comfortable enough just for the two. Like all the other yards Luke observed on the drive over, theirs had plenty of disgusting gravel and cacti spread about the front. Everywhere he looked there was a shade of beige or khaki filling the space. Throwing open the door and stepping outside to stretch his aching legs at last, he smelled dust and heat, very much unlike the sweet and fresh scent of Naboo. He hated it here already. 

“All right then,” Owen grunted as he pushed himself out of the car. He peered over the roof of the vehicle and caught his nephew’s attention, “You wanna grab some boxes from the back and start loading up the house?” 

Luke sighed, quitting his gaze towards the sand covered yard. “Sure.” He dragged his feet towards the trunk and decided on starting with a fairly light box labeled “Blankets.” He noticed the concrete trail leading towards the double glass doors sitting at the front of the tan spanish style house. That was all Luke saw and would be seeing- tan, tan, and more fucking tan. With the door surprisingly unlocked, Luke slowly opened the glass with a faint click. A fresh smell immediately sent a whiff through his nose- one of those new, untouched scents that reminded him of getting into a brand new car for the first time, or buying the latest pair of shoes. 

The color inside was the same as everywhere else in Arizona, which made Luke want to gag. At least the carpet was different, just a depressed, solemn brown which was unalike from the white tiles in the kitchen. It was cozy, though- a small living room just adjacent from the same sized kitchen, two bedrooms at the end of the narrow hallway in front of him, and one singular bathroom for them to share. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for Luke. Anything would’ve been enough as long as it was close to a fresh start for Uncle Owen. 

“So? You like the place?” Owen gave his nephew a lopsided grin as he loaded two boxes into his arms. Luke stumbled back from the weight, peering his head around the cardboard, “Yeah, It’s great. Love it.” He grunted nonchalantly. Really, he couldn’t have cared less what the house looked like. He just wanted to make sure Owen would be ok anywhere they went. 

“Great.” His uncle smiled while reaching for a box of his own from the trunk, “It was a great deal, especially since everything was done online. I don’t know what we would’ve if this turned out to be some sort of scam.” He glanced at Luke as he made his way down the concrete path with a heavy box held gently in his arms, “The things you can do with technology today, huh?” He chuckled behind him, causing Luke to laugh in response. It was nice to see Owen find some sort of excitement in something for the first time in a while. A seed of hope was planted in his head that maybe things would get better. 

And that's when he saw him. 

A gorgeous, shredded individual caught Luke’s attention as they hummed from the yard next to his. His neighbor, he guessed. Glancing inside the house and around his surroundings to make sure no one was watching, Luke peered over the hedge barrier separating the two properties and gazed into the opened garage, where the man was tinkering with cables under what appeared to be a dirty Citroen Van. Screws tightened and squeezed under the vehicle, while the man continued to hum his merry little tune and let out small grunts in the process. Luke’s throat tightened as the man grunted scooting out from under the van, revealing his admirable, charming appearance. 

The first thing Luke put together was that the man was  _ shirtless. _ Even better, he was absolutely ripped. From the looks of it, definitely holding a six pack. His chest glistened under the scorching Arizona sun, sweat dripping down his tan torso. The man grabbed a rag from the pocket of his blue jeans and wiped his forehead, rustling his soft, brown locks between his fingers with his free hand in the process. Luke felt a throbbing sensation as he gaped his mouth open wide at the beautiful creature in front of him. His chest tightened, wanting to say something. 

Then the man turned in his direction. 

Luke immediately caught himself, realising how the situation might’ve looked. Before he could stutter an apology or stammer a weak excuse, the man merely smiled playfully, enjoying the audience he had. 

Then he winked. 

Luke couldn’t bear to take it any longer. Before he could give himself the chance to embarrass himself in front of the gorgeous individual, he ran. Without thinking, he sprinted into the house, wanting to get as far away from the stunning male as possible. He slammed the glass doors behind him, pressing up against them as he paused to take a breath. He looked down at his own jeans, unsurprisingly witnessing his member trying to protrude from his pants. He groaned, once again feeling the weight of the boxes in his arms. He slid down the glass and onto his bottom sighing in exhaustion. 

There’s only one secret in the world he didn’t want his Uncle to know- and that was the utter fact that he was gay.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey always thought of herself as independent. 

From spending a majority of her life roaming from houses to families to being one of the most competitive students at Coruscant High School, she always felt comfortable being on her own. Sure, her friends Finn and Rose Tico were nice, but she quickly learned that friends weren’t going to help you survive in life. Growing up in the system, Rey had grown to realise that you should always look for number one. And that was what she did. Friends- _people-_ get in the way. They distracted her from tasks that needed to be completed and were all around just another obstacle for work. Hux was fine, he was simply a title to her. Quarterback of the football team as her _boyfriend?_ Now that screamed success, or so Grandfather told her. She only went out with him to football games or to Dex’s Diner to fulfill her side of the relationship, while in return she received praise and a high reputation. So, yes, being independent was perfect for her. 

Until this summer. 

This summer when her grandfather persuaded them to go up to the beach house for three weeks. This summer when she lazily sat on the porch reading _Pride and Prejudice._ This summer when the boy next door exited his own front lawn across from theirs and winked at her playfully with those damn brown eyes. This summer when the so-called boy-next-door Ben Solo escaped with her every night to the pier as they would watch the sunset over the ocean. This summer when for the first time in her life Rey felt like she actually needed someone. She needed him. She needed Ben. 

Which is why it was so hard for her to say goodbye when the three weeks ended. 

“Will I ever see you again?” Ben cupped Rey’s cheek as they stood outside of her grandfather's BMW, which was loaded with luggage from their stay. Rey gingerly wrapped her petite hand around Ben’s muscular wrist, “I mean, with you living in Coruscant and my mom and I staying in California…” 

“Don’t worry,” Rey smiled up at him, staring into those familiar brown, glistening eyes, “You have my number. Besides, this year I’ll be old enough to drive, maybe I can take a trip down to visit.” Ben smiled weakly, glancing away from her hopeful gaze and down at the concrete. This had been the best summer of both of their lives, and yet they had to part. 

It wasn’t fair. 

Rey noticed his downcast gaze, and lifted his chin with her dainty finger to have his warm, comforting eyes meet her own. They stood solemnly for a few moments, neither saying a word, just enjoying each other's comforting aura’s. Ben finally pulled Rey into a tender kiss, intertwining his fingers between strands of her brown, chestnut hair as she reached and cupped the back of his neck. Their warm lips caressed each other with dominance yet with such fragileness that neither wanted their mouths to part. Rey pulled back frantically for a moment, catching her breath as Ben leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against her neck in soft, tender kisses. 

“Ben!” She whispered, “Don’t spoil it!” 

“I’m not spoiling it, darling,” Ben pulled himself away from her soft throat and stared back into her eyes, “I’m only making it better.” He smiled, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Rey’s heart throbbed, longing to embrace Ben once more. “This isn’t the end, is it?” She looked up at him with a soft, glistening gaze. Ben cupped her face, stroking her temple with his thumb gently. “Of course not, darling,” He beamed, “It’s only the beginning.” 

_But he never wrote her back._

For the rest of the two weeks of summer, Rey never got a call, not a text, not even an email. Nothing. She wasted two weeks laying next to her phone, anxiously waiting for a ding, a sound, a vibration to come. Anything. But… there was nothing. 

_Good._ She thought, recalling her old philosophy. Stupid of her to even try to have a relationship with a half witted, scruffy looking asshole! She probably would’ve been more worried about Hux as well. She couldn’t have the heart to tell him, nor have the courage to lose popularity. The more she forgot about Ben Solo, the better.

It was the first day of sophomore year, and Rey slammed her locker shut, furious at the reminder of his cocky grin flashing in her mind. No matter how hard she tried, Ben Solo wouldn’t leave her thoughts. She looked down the hall, glaring at Ahsoka Tano chatting it up with her friend What’s-His-Face, Teen Jesus or something. She clenched her fists witnessing them laughing at an inside joke as Ahsoka closed her locker before they strode down the hall. Why couldn’t she have been Ahsoka? Ahsoka never had to worry about talking with boys or how she looked, Ahsoka always just… _did._ Which was why Rey always envied her for being so perfect without even trying. Rey and Ahsoka were the two most ambitious students at their school, yet Ahsoka always looked flawless at whatever she did. Volleyball, Basketball, tests, always perfect. While Ahsoka was probably out every night throwing beer cans at cars alongside her boy toys, Rey stayed up every night doing homework until the strike of three am. Her Grandfather always preached about how “No one makes it in life slacking,” but for once she wished she could have one night with a break. Like her nights with- 

_Ben._

Her heart stopped once she witnessed the familiar black locks standing by the receptionist's desk. Rey felt as if the entire world opened beneath her feet, staring at the tall boy down the hall. How was this possible? There was no possible way he could’ve been in Arizona! Was this some sick prank? Did by some miracle he have a doppelganger? Didn’t he mention something about his mother's law firm in California? 

Rey felt a sick mixture of anger and relief fill her. Her hands shook while deciding whether she should suck up her pride and confront him or completely forget the best summer of her entire life. On one hand she could get some answers and give him a good piece of her mind she’d been holding back, on the other hand, however, she’d have to explain everything to Hux once the truth got out. Taking a deep, weary breath, Rey sucked up her dignity and shakily marched towards the receptionists desk. 

“Rey!” The petite girl appeared in front of her out of nowhere. Rey stumbled back, shocked by her best friend's sudden surprise encounter. “Rose!” Rey sighed, catching her breath as her friend burst into laughter, “You _have_ to stop sneaking up on me like that!” 

“Can’t help it.” Rose continued to roar her head back in laughter. Rey ignored her friend's bursts of hilarity and looked past her, hoping to catch the lying scoundrel still drumming his fingers at the desk. 

Gone. He was long gone. 

_Fine_ Rey fumed to herself, _A sign from the universe. Mental note- Never attempt Ben Solo again._

“Rey, you alright?” Rose had finally begun to calm herself down and started to wave her hand in front of Rey’s face, snapping her back into the present. Rey shook her head, trying to put herself back into focus from her angered state. 

“It's nothing,” Rey chuckled, beginning to stroll down the hall towards their classes, “How was your summer?” 

Rose gripped the strap of her bright, yellow backpack, “Meh.” She shrugged, “Paige had me working at the car shop again, so it was mostly spent polishing tools and what not.” She turned to her friend while chewing her thumbnail, “You probably had a more interesting summer than me with your rich grandpa and all.” She chuckled. Rey stuffed her hands into the pockets of her denim jacket uncomfortably. “We aren’t close, you know,” She spoke softly, “I mean, even after I moved in with him, like, two years ago… he doesn’t talk to me much.” It was true. Sheev Palpatine was probably the richest man in Coruscant, yet he only really spent actual time with business associates, not even with his only living family left. Rey _did_ want to grow close to him, yet she was reluctant to do so. He had this cold, eerie presence everywhere he went, like he was always hiding something. She had become accustomed to having meals alone in her bedroom and only really talking to Palpatine when she needed money for school, but she was still… lonely, in a sense. Well, it was better than staying in another crappy foster home, she guessed. 

“That… sucks, sorry.” Rose murmured. Rose wasn’t very comfortable with serious talk, mainly hiding from adult-like topics with comedy or a joke or two. That was just Rose, Rey guessed, refusing to face reality and hide behind a mask of sarcasm and wit. Rey didn’t mind all too much, she just wished someone, _anyone_ would’ve understood what she was going through.

Rey had never felt so alone. 

  
  
  


Ben had never felt so alone. 

Transferring to a new school for Junior year wasn’t what he had in mind for a perfect start. Fresh, sure, but still strange. To everyone, he was the intimidating new kid from California who knew nothing and no one. It was hard enough starting a new school, but having to move in with his estranged dad and even more talented, charming, and overall remarkable older brother was the cherry on top. It was strange having to live with his father again after the divorce five years prior, but as long as his mother was happy remarrying, then Ben was happy.

Han didn’t speak to his brother much anymore, though, mostly spending his time either cooped up in his room or out with his buddies Lando Calrissian and Chewie. Ben missed their inside jokes and frequent banters with each other, but he slowly came to terms with the fact that their relationship had been shaved down to mere acquaintances. Maybe it was from their long distance situation, maybe it was because of Ben’s settled decision to stay with his mom years ago, but no matter the reason it didn’t change the fact that everything was different, and not in a good way. 

Well, there was Rey, of course. 

Rey Palpatine. The reason his entire summer wasn’t a total waste. 

From sneaking her out of her grandfather's beach house late nights to exchanging intimate conversations with one another, he immediately became downright in _love_ with her. Her charming, elegant looks to her wit and intelligence, it was no wonder she was living in his mind all day every day. Rent free. 

More so, Ben just felt that for the first time in a long time he could’ve been himself around someone. Back in California, his friends were all stereotypical assholes who couldn’t tell their faces from their asses because that was all who was in California. But not Rey- she actually wanted to read and discuss troubles in the world. The two wanted to make a difference someday, causing their bond to grow more and more so with each intellectual conversation. It was perfect. She was perfect. 

Which was why it was so hard for him to reach out to her once she left. 

What if she had already forgotten about him? What if little miss daddy’s girl already moved onto her smart, equally intellectual friends back in Arizona? What if she wanted nothing to do with him anymore? 

Ben paced countless and sleepless nights across his bedroom, staring at his phone sitting on the bed. A million thoughts raced in his head, texts he could write, the right words to use, what not to say to stray from fucking anything up. Adrenaline rushed through his body thinking of all the possible responses she could’ve written back with, and how he could’ve been his usual awkward self and make everything worse. It was weird, in person everything was great, why did things have to be so complicated over the phone and long distant? Just like with his brother.

Ben groaned as he pushed the glass doors open of his new high school- Coruscant High School to be exact. Everything seemed strangely familiar- thousands of thin, green lockers lined up down the halls, students old and new bustling to find their new classrooms, teachers scurrying to show new frightened students directions, and cliques already beginning to settle back into their group formations after three months of being apart. The name of the school sounded eerily familiar to Ben, he was certain Rey must’ve mentioned it before, but he figured she probably went to that local private school the other posh teenagers attended. Her grandfather most likely had enough money to afford it, and Rey had proven to be smart enough to even get in. 

Or, maybe she wasn’t after all… 

His heart dropped at the familiar sight of the chestnut haired girl, staring into the abyss that was her locker from across the hallway. Her back was faced towards him, which made it impossible to really notice. _Just go, Ben,_ The voice in his head yelled, _She’s right there. Ask if she’s the girl that made your whole summer worth something._ But, his booming thoughts were interrupted by the first warning bell, notifying students to get their asses to class. Which reminded Ben of the piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand. 

He scrunched his nose while glaring down at his schedule puzzled. CP Physics was in the West building… Was he in the West building? Or was this the East building? He frantically looked around for a sign to show him the way, but nothing came into view. Feeling a flush of embarrassment and panic rush to his face, Ben sighed as he spotted a reception desk back near the entrance. With a grunt, he gripped onto the strap of his backpack and approached the desk with a weak smile as the receptionist peered up at him through her petite, golden rimmed glasses. 

“Uh, hi,” Ben breathed wearily, pointing down at his paper, “Can you show me where W066 is?” 

The receptionist raised an eyebrow, as if wanting to say _It's the first day and you don’t know your way around yet? These damn kids…_ “Down this hall straight, then make a right.” She explained flatly before returning to paperwork at her computer. Ben nodded in confirmation, annoyed by the lady’s attitude, before turning to head to class before he was late. That was mainly the one thing he was worried about- showing up late to his first class like a moron. 

“Um, excuse me?” A sheepish voice tapped Ben hesitantly on the shoulder. 

He turned around to find a clearly lost, cowardly blond twink shaking in his sneakers. The blond, blue eyed boy stammered to get out his next sentence, “Um… do you happen to know where E411 is?” 

_Clearly new too, I guess_ Ben thought. He studied the kid- tan, hopeful blue eyes, yet easily timid. He stuffed a hand protectively in his grey sweatshirt as the other clutched a thin piece of paper, presumably his schedule. 

“No, sorry.” Ben shrugged, slumping his backpack repeatedly over his shoulder, “I’m new. Like you, I’m guessing?” 

The kid nodded. 

“What's your name?” 

“Luke,” The boy nodded, offering his hand, “Luke Lars. I’m from California.” 

Ben chuckled to himself, shaking Luke’s timid hand, “What a coincidence.” Luke seemed to grow less tense at the introduction of another citizen of his home state, causing Ben to feel relieved. The comfort from another person was enough for him. 

“I wouldn’t recommend talking to her,” Ben pointed to the not-so-helpful receptionist in the corner of the hall, “She’s kinda in a mood, it seems.” 

“Noted.” Luke chuckled, growing less uncomfortable to his new surroundings by the second. “Well, I better find my way, I guess,” He gave a timid wave. “See you around.” 

“Yeah, see you.” Ben watched the kid stumble his way down the hall, going up to a teacher who pointed him the right direction out of Ben’s sight. 

_Maybe this year won’t be so bad._ Ben thought. He already met a nice kid, and maybe Han would help him out a bit. Maybe he’d grow to meet more people, maybe he’d get to enjoy his Junior year. Maybe for once in his life he’d feel like he’d belong. 

But only one thought echoed through his mind as he turned down the hallway- 

He had to find Rey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *uses lines from grease because i can't write good dialogue for the life of me*  
> yay reyloooooo!  
> comments and kudos make my day! any criticism would be great as well!  
> thank you all for reading :)


	4. oop update tingz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update foos 😔

howdy yall

so bad news- i miiiight not be able to update this fic for a while 😔   
*booing in the distance* IM SORRY-  
i’ve explained this in my other fic, but just in case i’m doing it here as well.   
i’ve been juggling things with my family life and mental health, and school has recently been added ti the mix so it’s kinda been hell. (@ my teachers- STOP GIVING US SO MUCH HOMEWORK JUST BECAUSE ITS ALL ONLINE JDKSKSHFNEK)

but DONT WORRY this isn’t going on hiatus or anything!! i just really need to find time to get inspiration and time to write. lately whenever i sit down and try to write a chapter it’s been hard to get the words flowing out (also HOMEWORK)

expect an update hopefully in a month or less!

thank you all SOSO much for your kind words and kudos! i noticed i haven’t had the opportunity to thank everyone who has supported this story so i’m doing it now... THANK YOU SM EVERYONE!! you have all inspired me as a writer and as a person! love you all :)

anyway, stay safe, drink water, eat something if you haven’t yet today, and for the love of all that is good- WEAR. A. MASK.

love you all! till next time-  
h0ney


End file.
